


【快新】温馨提醒总是容易各种翻车

by Natsukawa_Yuki



Category: Detective Conan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukawa_Yuki/pseuds/Natsukawa_Yuki
Summary: 无论窗外冬雪纷飞，都不能阻挡他们衣衫尽褪，春色盎然生在眉梢眼角。薄荷攀上柠檬树梢，交织着生长。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 107





	【快新】温馨提醒总是容易各种翻车

**Author's Note:**

> 无论窗外冬雪纷飞，都不能阻挡他们衣衫尽褪，春色盎然生在眉梢眼角。
> 
> 薄荷攀上柠檬树梢，交织着生长。

◇  
“……快一点……”

工藤新一是真的熬不住了，压制的发情期一解开束缚就如洪水一般势不可挡，那点倔强不服输仅供他走到家门口，旋即就一个踉跄被黑羽快斗接到怀里。

黑羽快斗微微勾起嘴角，控制信息素包裹起工藤新一，薄荷香带点微寒，改安抚为诱惑，一下子让工藤新一和炸毛的猫一样弹了一下，嘴里小声地骂了句“混蛋”。

“……名侦探还真是口是心非，明明刚刚在酒吧里的时候还喜欢我喜欢的不得了，现在带回家里来要我好看就冷漠无情，把我丢的毫不犹豫。”

说什么，他还能说什么，工藤新一被抱着手脚也发软，多一点Alpha信息素对他来说都是甜蜜的折磨，他低喘着伸手环住了黑羽颈间去嗅薄荷香气，脚踹在人身上不轻不重，正好能让人动情的力道。

工藤新一身上那件针织毛衣被黑羽快斗剥下落在床角，薄荷香缓缓氤氲，喘息声愈渐急促，柠檬香混着薄荷在房间内滚动，空调的恒温暖风中催化出几丝甜味。

——催情又诱惑。

黑羽快斗眼神微微黯了黯，俯下身吻住恋人的嘴唇，唇齿交缠间除了水声缠绵，连带着工藤新一猫一样的喘息都被搅得支离破碎。那双摄人心魂的湛蓝眼瞳里是水光潋滟，齿关松开鸦羽般睫毛低垂，任他攻城略地，湛蓝失掉锋芒尖锐倒映出海天相接。

他那只握刀拿枪的手在工藤新一大腿根部来回游走，带点薄茧，细微摩擦间生出些微痒意，工藤新一最受不得这点刺激，条件反射地微微磨蹭双腿，待自己反应过来之后霎地一怔有些懵然，黑羽快斗唇角笑意根本就藏不住，坏笑着拿信息素去压他，Omega咬住下唇忍住一声百转千回的喘，竭力并拢双腿，隐瞒已经湿润的下身。

身上的人动作忽的停下。

“新一，自己来好不好？”

语气里的促狭在恋人身边无处遁形，更何况又是这般让人耳根发红的话语，工藤新一惊地睁大了眼，脸上是大写的难以置信。

“不……唔不可能……”

他一边拿绵软无力的手去搡已经在他身上不安分点火的Alpha，一边压着声线颤抖拒绝，黑羽快斗挑挑眉，出乎意料地没有再劝服，顺着线条优美的脖颈一路向下亲吻，在锁骨处停顿，带着威胁意味一般在衬衫堪堪遮得住的部位重重吮出一枚红印。

“唔黑羽快斗你干什么……”

“打个标记，”他声线暗哑，脑袋蹭在他颈间嗅柠檬酸甜香气，语气里压抑着不满：“表示一下你是我的男朋友。”

他们两个从大学毕业之后顺利进入警视厅工作，因为工作的原因，暂时还抽不出空进行完全标记，黑羽快斗不满于自己无法彻彻底底标记工藤新一，工藤新一也同样。

每一次让人无法忍耐的热潮之中，黑羽快斗不是没有想过在他身上留下最彻底的痕迹，最险的一次在他压不住的哭腔里狠狠顶进生殖腔压进宫口，自制力极强的前怪盗和名侦探都自欺欺人一般放纵任凭薄荷和柠檬树交织着生长，但到最后亦是黑羽快斗先克制住，咬着牙退开生殖腔，一口咬在颈后把结卡在内壁。微凉的液体落在内壁，堪堪避开高热紧致柔软的内腔。

气息绕耳，百转千回，最后定格在酒吧前台，他伸出手揽住自己，西伯利亚的冰雪风暴和伸向别人的，咄咄逼人的枪口。

工藤新一深深地吸进一口气，喉结上下滚了滚，他停下手上推搡黑羽快斗的动作，狠狠睨他一眼。

眼尾微红带水光，这就使那一眼没了威胁，冥冥间生出几分温存的意味来。仅仅也犹豫了一会，并拢的两条长腿张开。

——这幅身体最脆弱的地方，今晚已经为独为他一人打开。

“请假吧。”

◇  
“呜……”

工藤新一腰杆挺直，拿手捂住喉间一声惊喘，下身的手也顿住，不敢再多一丝一毫的动静。

吞，吞到底了……

“放松……”

饶是黑羽快斗再定力过人，也不由得绷紧表情，喘息着好容易压下自己“直接进去”的欲念。

好湿，好热……新一和他的手指，两根都一起进到底了，如果再多加两根，还能不能进得去……

黑羽快斗咽咽口水，带着工藤新一和第二根手指探进那个湿润翕张的入口，犹豫了一下退出一点，跟着自己的第二根手指一起顶了进去，直直撞上那个敏感点。

“嗯啊……”

从尾椎末端传来的欢愉炸的他头皮发麻，工藤新一弓起脊背，像是失水的鱼一般，嘴角泄出一声甜腻的呻吟。

太，太胀了……

自己身体被自己的手指开拓的感觉未免太光怪陆离，甫一进去就让他慌乱地要抽出去，更遑论现在前怪盗压住他的手不让他动，自己还要多加进两根魔术师纤细又骨节分明的手指。

抽查的咕啾水声响得也太过暧昧情色。

身前的欲望被他拢在手心温柔地套弄，骤然间，指尖擦过顶端的同时手指亦狠狠地撞上那一处。

眼前炸开一片白光，工藤新一呼吸一窒，便被恋人送上海潮顶点。

第一次高潮来的猝不及防，脑海一片空白，后穴痉挛着绞起，他绷紧身子射了恋人满手心黏腻。

“……我进来了？”

他从海浪送到顶点又从浪尖被冲刷而下，眼神里遍布情欲朦胧，睁开眼映进他眼瞳中的是深秋晴空的苍蓝，挟着情欲和关怀轮转，和对接下来的举动的承诺与期待。

工藤新一喘息着将双腿环上他腰际，不加犹豫的说了声“快点。”

——那就是接下来的事要得到的首肯了。

◇  
原本以为以往那么多次他已经能对这个过程足够熟稔，现在才发现自己永远是不得要领。

黑羽快斗顶进来的一刹那他就失了声，一串绵软呻吟全挂在喉头，却只能放任生理泪水不断落下，完全发不出声音，被动迎接这回深深的顶弄。内壁温顺地贴上来，不知餍足地往里吮带，一直到完全进入的那一刻他才回过神，一边喘一边掉生理泪。

哪里还有警视厅银色子弹锋芒毕露的模样。

“还好吗新一……不要紧？”

黑羽快斗见他眼泪实在掉的凶，立刻停下不动，忍着内壁包裹欲望头皮发炸的快感，耐着性子稳住声线，轻柔的将他汗湿的额发拨到一边，俯身下来吻掉他挂在眼角的泪。

“啊……”

俯身下来的动作过于明晰，牵动顶在里面的欲望一起向前，不偏不倚撞上那个点，工藤新一没反应过来，被锁在喉咙口的声音脱出，他眼神总算聚焦看向恋人的脸，忽地哑然失笑。

明明都做过好几次了，还是搞得和初夜一样小心翼翼，还有这幅专注的看着他惊得大气也不敢出的样子……

他猛一用力，黑羽快斗措手不及，上下位置瞬间调换，前侦探跨在他的腰间，明明刚刚那一下已经让他腰腿酥麻，却还要扬起笑睨眼看他，嘴里吐出挑衅般的话语，全全都是正中靶心无处逃离：

“看清楚，现在是我要你好看的回合。”

——这幅样子也未免太让他喜欢。

……太难受了。

黑羽快斗吞了吞口水，看着工藤新一撑着床单尝试着起落，眼尾薄红未消眼神带水光削去几分凌厉，偏偏还要逞强扬起下巴的样子，觉得想要闭眼。

他总算相信工藤新一说的“要他好看”是什么意思了。欲望在他腿间进出却只能由工藤新一掌控速度，可前名侦探完全耻于将它全部吞到底，进到一半就又抽出。内里又湿又热，交合处的水声在这个一言不发的场合就显得过于黏腻动情，工藤新一耳根通红，动作又慢下几分。

快感绵绵密密又不能全全到位让他身心皆是煎熬。

◇  
使不上力了……

工藤新一撑着床单艰难地停在一半，错觉里几乎要被自己的喘息给噎住。

他垂着头，汗水混杂着信息素从他线条分明的下颌线滴落，十指间的床单早被他揉成百褶花，跪在黑羽快斗身侧的大腿止不住颤抖，液体自结合处滑落到腿根。

可他不能松手，如果放任自己的身体坠下去，岂不会全部都吞进去……

那会死掉的吧……

“换我来吧，新一。”

天旋地转，上下瞬间颠倒，黑羽快斗举起他一条腿架在肩头，语气情色而诱惑。

“全都交给我，我自愿接受来自新一的惩罚。”

他在他耳边这么说，声线柔和，转眼就让他心甘情愿的陷落。

◇  
几乎是瞬间就被全部贯入了，从脊椎往上窜的快感逼得他惊叫出声。黑羽快斗大开大合地抽送，准确的碰上敏感点。他的嗓音里早带上哭腔，欢愉过头，反效果的冒上星星点点的恐惧，是被没顶快感吞没的恐慌。他抓紧床单哆哆嗦嗦地向后退，却在下一秒就被黑羽快斗扣紧腰际一把拉回。薄荷香味带着攻势丝丝缕缕混入柠檬之中，环紧了，抓住了。抽送间的水声让人脸红心跳，也让工藤新一耻的脸都要烧没。

“不，不要……太快了，唔！”

“再等我一下新一，马上就好……”

黑羽快斗在他耳边安慰般喃喃，把他翻个身深深的契进去，前端直接顶上生殖腔口。工藤新一呜咽一声，被标记侵犯的恐惧感爬过全身。他抓着床单勉力向前爬，大腿一软又要往床上跪，被黑羽快斗一把揽住腰，薄荷香环绕全身。

无处可逃。

“说好的要我好看，新一怎么能临阵脱逃呢。”黑羽快斗在他耳边控诉，语气里带点委屈，听得工藤新一很想踹他一脚，“放松新一，你的生殖腔已经开了。”

他一俯身，完完全全侵入那个狭小的地方。

“呜啊啊啊啊……！"

恐惧感和欢愉一起在脑海里炸开，工藤新一终于被他完完全全逼哭了，想逃不能逃，想走不能走，他身体绷直，整个人颤抖起来。

”嘶，好紧……“

薄荷生出新枝，攀着柠檬树向上生长，所有欢愉，情欲，深切的爱恋，包括灵魂，全都融在一起。

黑羽快斗抵在他的生殖腔，衔着他的后颈成结射精。工藤新一的声音全被卡在喉头，唯有生理泪顺着脸颊自下巴尖砸在床单上碎成水花。微凉的第一波液体打在内腔上时，他缩紧了身子，小声放出一声呜咽。

啊，回不去了。

黑羽快斗轻轻抹掉他的泪水，咬破后颈腺体，让薄荷和柠檬彻彻底底的交融在一起。

——他和他一同攀上欢愉的浪尖，又被海浪温顺地送进尘世温暖。

【Fin】

**Author's Note:**

> [彩蛋]  
>  三周后宫野志保接到了两人的休假申请单和工藤新一的孕检报告单，表示自己的温馨提醒还是翻了车非常惋惜（不是）
> 
> 别问，问了就是驾照自考破烂自行车一开半个月，极度羞耻到自己都写不下去，还撞过墙（不是）  
>  真的要写到我性冷淡（何？？？？）


End file.
